Purple Secret Technique: Revival of Anima
This is a Puppet technique developed by Karada. This technique begins with the Karada summoning out hundreds of puppets that mass together into the form a gigantic jet black cloud that can cover the entire sun. The secret of this technique lies in Karada's special technique, "Tangleless Puppetry Technique". It uses Chakra Receiving Seals as a way of controlling the puppets without the use of Chakra Strings, each puppet having a seal to be controlled. The number of puppets used for this technique range from in between one hundred to up to one thousand puppets at once. Similar to Sasori's Performance of a Hundred Puppets, they all fly high over-head, out of reach, where they can attack while staying out of the opponent's range and support the user. Karada also has several dozen Human Puppets mixed in the large mass of puppets, each having their own chakra supply and of it's own elemental nature, once again having the ability to use all five elements. The puppets can utilize this chakra in tune with the Receiving Seals, to minimize the amount Karada needs to use them, even the non-Human Puppets having chakra placed into them as all. This allows Karada to freely manipulate the puppets with extremely minimal effort unless he needs to focus his attention on them to use attacks. As the puppets have chakra of their own, they can utilize attacks from above, such as each puppet spawning out a single sword and throwing it down onto the opponent in a wide area fashion, making dodging impossible and landing a solid hit is almost guaranteed. They can even combine elements in the similar fashion of Kakuzu's Masks to create devastating attacks. All of the Puppets can even focus chakra of one elemental nature and launch it at the opponent in one shot, such a giant bolt of lightning or a huge ball of fire. This technique has it's own share of weaknesses as well, even though concentration is minimal, it's still required. So if the user is incapacitated in anyway, the technique is broken. Even though the puppets are out of range, they can still be attacked if one can reach them, though Karada has built defense mechanisms into them to lessen the damage. Another weakness, is the time needed to prepare for this technique. Karada claimed it took him several continuous years of work to even prepare the puppets needed for this technique, which makes Karada one of the Puppet Masters with the largest collection in the world. Trivia * The naming of the technique "Anima Reconstruction" is a reference to the religion of Animism, in which every living thing has life. In this case, those that were living before, were remade or created, and enough was made for an entire civilization. * This technique was made by Karada who looked up to Sasori as his motivation for becoming a puppet master. As such, this technique would be a homage to his greatest technique. Category:Lyani Category:Puppets Category:Ninjutsu